Saix Is Sick
by organization13girl
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens to Saix when the full moon disappeared? How about just how weak Saix can get? Well, this is what occurs on a monthly basis in the Organization when the moon wanes completely.


(A/N: At Jenna's house~! And I saw the moon and went, " What happens to Saix when the moon goes out a-and we can't see it?" In the end...this was the result. XD ENJOY)

*Saix POV*

I sat in my bed, blowing my nose into a tissue, covering it in snot. Augh, I hated this monthly activity. Since the moon wasn't full anymore, I had absolutely no power. A.K.A I was sick.

"Everyone will treat Saix with the utmost respect while he's sick." Xemnas had said. Pfft, in my fucking DREAMS. Everyone was being an asshole to me! But of course, why should I dream such a thought when I live with LUNATICS?

I mean, first it was Xigbar. He came with that usual sly grin on his face. I wish I could wipe that smile right off.

"Hey buddy!"

"Get out."

"Aw come oon. Don't be such a killjoy!"

"I'm sick...fuck off."

"Psh, just wanted to give you a small gift." The bastard held out a box of tissues decorated with deep blue flowers. "Buuut since you were such a mean JERK to me, I guess you just won't get any!"

And with that the bastard ran off down the hall. On any normal day I would just sigh and sit back down, but this wasn't a normal day. I was ill, and pissed. So, I growled and with a, "XIGBAAARR!" I jumped from under the covers and rushed after the idiot. A few minutes later, Xigbar was hanging by his boxers on the tip of Xemnas' chair in Where Nothing Gathers and I was snuggling with my covers, blowing my nose in the soft tissue.

And just when I thought it was over...HE came.

"Hiya there Saix! I just wanted to show you a song I wrote in hopes it would lift your spirits!"

"Go sing to the Dusks, or else you'll BE a Dusk in seconds."

"Eheheh… that's funny Saix!" And with that he summoned his Sitar, and began singing.

Oh Saix, you're really mean and bad

You never want to have fun

All you do his hit Axel with a shoe!

But even though you're sick now,

I know you'll come back with a pow.

And kick my ass once again!

That grin on his face...I couldn't help but smirk at his stupidity. Though apparently he confused it for a smile.

"Aww, glad it worked! Bye now Saix, get well soon!"

And with that, he marched out of the room and slammed the door, giving me a migraine. The smirk turned into a very pissed off grimace as my head began to throb with pain. Around thirty minutes later, the even worse _he_ appeared at my door.

"Hey Saix!"

"Axel I swear to God..."

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE AN ATHIEST!"

"..."

"How could you lie to me?" He faked a tear, crossing his hands over the spot his heart should have been, and began to silently weep.

"You...suck."

"Suck what?"

"Pervert."

"The best of them all."

"Go kill yourself."

"Nah, don't feel like it."

And then he proceeded to grin, slowly inching towards me and hiding his hands behind his back. This could NOT be good.

"SECRET SILLY STRING ATTACK ALPHA 5!" He exclaimed, revealing a can of cherry blossom pink colored silly string, spraying it over my face.

A good ten minutes later he was hanging right next to the forgotten Xigbar, trying to make small talk.

"Hi Xigbar!"

"Shut the fuck up."

Suddenly, a shirtless Marluxia stumbled into my room, a large idiotic grin on his face. "Hey there *hic* S-Saix! *hic* W-watcha doin?" He slurred out, propping his elbows on my bedside.

"Hello Marluxia."

"I know what'll make you feel better!"

"Oh really?" Thinking of the current state I was in, I couldn't hold back a grin. Was he serious?

But know this, I didn't realize he was drunk earlier.

"GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY!"

I then had cherry blossoms thrown in my face as the idiot danced around the room in his mad drunken state, giggling and talking about party pants and leather boots or something like that... I had the pleasure of kicking him out of my room. LITERALLY.

And then Vexen just HAD to come in with a series of bubbling test tubes he was hugging to his chest.

"Dear God..."

"I thought you were an athiest."

"Shut up."

"Right. Well anyways, I have created a series of concoctions that just MIGHT help you with your current illness."

"I bet you 10,000 munny that one of those turns me into a talking pink backpack."

Vexen simply grinned, practically choking me as he thrusted a tube in my face and forced me to drink it. Let's just say I won a lot of munny. It's really best to leave it at that.

And sadly, it wasn't over. It appears Axel got Zexion involved on the whole annoying scheme he had created in his puny little mind.

"Hello Saix. I thought you might feel better if I read you some TWILIGHT."

I swear, the little bastard was holding back a grin, I could SEE the end of his mouth twitching. I COULD SEE IT.

Zexion sat at the foot of my bed, waving his hand in the air and summoning a black book with a pair of hands holding a bright red apple.

"Hell no Zexio-"

"Immediately my mind responded with a resounding negative. It was silly and morbid to entertain such ridiculous notions. But what, then? I asked myself. There was no rational explanation for how I was alive at this moment. I listed again in my head the things I'd observed myself: the impossible speed and strength, the eye color shifting from black to gold and back again, the inhuman beauty, the pale, frigid skin. And more- small things that registered slowly - how they never seemed to eat, the disturbing grace with which they moved. And the way he-"

And it went on like this. For HOURS. I swear as he closed the book and walked out of the room I could see munny sticking out of his pocket. That damn flame-headed idiot.

And the oddest of them all was when Xaldin and Lexaeus slowly and silently walked into my room, Xaldin holding a tiny portable stereo. They refused to make eye contact, staring at the ground.

Xaldin placed the stereo on my side table. Moments after he hit play my eyes widened. I could not believe what was about to happen.

Xaldin and Lexaeus looked up, flashing large idiotic grins at me. They placed their hands on each side of their head and began to shift their weight to jut out their hips. That's right.

They were doing the Caramelldansen.

And they simply remained like that for a whole three minutes. Flashing a grin in my direction the entire time, and then finally dancing their way out. I couldn't help but stare and wonder what the Hell was wrong with this Organization.

After all of these shenanigans made by the fellow idiots I was FORCED to call comrades, my dear Superior came into the room quietly.

"Are you feeling better yet Saix?"

"Yes Superior, I always do."

"Well, perhaps one day this can be avoided."

"I hope so."

Xemnas then walked out of the room, and I sighed to myself, pulling the covers up so they would be covering my shoulders.

This is usually where the day ended, and I could finally rest a bit to get better.

But those little fuckers always surprised me.

Always.

Demyx appeared from a portal with a dj booth, complete with surround sound stereos. Next came Axel with strobe lights, quickly plugging them into outlets and turning them on.

The whole organization (excluding Xemnas) came from behind, all sporting casual clothing and some sort of party item.

The jerks proceeded to have a dance party right in the middle of my room.

"I hate you all."

"Aww, we love you too dude!" Xigbar smirked and sat me up in my bed, giving me a bear hug like no other.

"GROUP HUG EVERYONE!"

Due to Axel's stupid mouth, every other member of the organization made their way over to my bed, joining in on the hug. And they didn't move. This happened to be very fucking painful because I was being crushed by eleven other people.

The hug fest ceased to exist once I hacked up snot into Marluxia's hair, making him shriek and run off to "fix his prized possession".

All of a sudden, the song changed to the most dreadful song in the universe.

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" Roxas exclaimed, Shudder Shades covering his eyes as he began to 'wiggle'.

Everyone else joined in, doing this horrid dance move right next to my bed.

Right. Next. To my. FUCKING. FACE.

I sighed quietly to myself, closing my eyes and TRYING to fall the fuck to sleep so this would all stop.

I fucking hate being sick.

((Alright…HI EVERYONE. 3 3It's been ages, hasn't it? And I'm sorry about that. I really am. I wrote this a year ago, just finished it up today, and have no idea what I should categorize it as. xD

This is to celebrate the newest game of the KH series (Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance) coming out, and to apologize for not being on Fanfiction! I'm going to try to type more often now, and hope you can all forgive my laziness. ._.

Aside from that, quick question to all the YATA readers. I am absolutely brain dead with the whole sequel I was planning. It was gonna be sooo fricking epic (I had a bad guy, a bunch of worlds they were going to go to, and some good comedy planned). But now I look at it all and am just STUCK. Would you all enjoy another You ask, they answer kind of thing?

Anyways, hope you enjoyed!))


End file.
